Time for a change
by BrittanaSantittany11111
Summary: Santana returns to McKinley after spending her whole junior year locked up. Santana thinks that Brittany is still single, but she's not. What happens when Santana finds out that the love of her life is in a relationship? G!p Santana. Don't like Don't read. Brittana endgame. Bram in the Beginning.
1. Chapter 1: Santana's Return

Time for a change – Santana returns to McKinley after spending her whole junior year locked up. Santana thinks that Brittany is still single, but she's not. What happens when Santana finds out that the love of her life is in a relationship? G!p Santana. Don't like Don't read. Brittana endgame. Bram in the Beginning.

Chapter 1: Santana's Return

Brittany walks into school happy. Today is the day that she and Sam will celebrate their one year anniversary. Brittany opens her locker to find the books she needs for her math class. She feels a pair of arms around her. She turns around and sees that it's her boyfriend.

"Hi Sammy." She kisses him on the lips.

"Hi babe. Happy Anniversary." He hugs her happily.

"So where are we going tonight?" She bounces on her toes with excitement.

"It's a surprise Britt." The boy says with a smile.

"But Sam.." Brittany whines.

"Babe come on. Tonight is our night and nothing can ruin that." Sam interlaces their hands together and began to walk towards Brittany's class.

Little did they know that today was the day that Santana was getting out of juve.

….

A buzzing sound startles some of the prisoners. Santana Diabla Lopez is getting out. Santana walks down the hallway and into a room where she has to change. After she does that Santana packs up all of her belongings and heads towards the gate. When she got outside her old friend The Mack was waiting for her.

"Lopez. You're finally free." The black haired girl said with a smile.

"Yeah I am. Now where is my girl Mack?" Santana crosses her arms.

"Calm down Lopez. Look school just opened back up. They're not even expecting you to return. Give them a big ol' surprise yo." The bigger girl smirks.

"Good idea. Let me go shower and get this probation bullshit out of the way." Santana throws her bag into the back and hops into the car closing the door.

"So what went down dude?" The Mack asks as she keeps her eyes on the road.

"A lot. I kicked this girls ass for trying to take my picture of Britt. Also the bitch came back and tried to take the last hot pocket. It wasn't going down like that." Santana grins evilly.

"A hot pocket?"

"Bitch, it was the four meat one. It was good too." Santana pats her belly.

"Yeah I bet." She continues to drive.

"So what's been going down?"

"Nothing much. Same old bullshit with the cheerios and the glee club." The Mack shrugs.

"Huh. What about Fabgay and Fuckerman?" Santana laughs.

"Nothing has changed with them. The Glee Club won Nationals or some shit." The Mack says rolling her eyes.

"I bet my girl did great." Santana smiles at the thought of Brittany being happy.

"So badass where to?"

"The bank. I got like a lot of cash stashed up. Also let's stop by the mall and build a bear workshop."

"I don't want to know why, but okay." The Mack head towards the bank first.

….

Brittany and Sam were making out in the courtyard. Brittany pulled away for air. She cuddles into Sam's side as he wraps an arm around her. Brittany is so happy with Sam and nothing can ruin her day. Ever since Santana got locked up she's been acting different. Brittany still thinks about her sometimes.

"Hey guys." Kurt greets them clinging onto Blaine.

"Hey Kurt. What's up?" Sam asks with a smile on his face.

"We wanted to see what song you guys are singing for Glee? Also wants to know about a song for sectionals." Blaine sits down beside his boyfriend.

"I don't yet. Are we having duets?" Brittany asks her friend.

"Yeah. He said you can do a solo if you want too." Blaine shrugs.

"Sounds good. We'll think of something." Sam starts to eat his lunch.

"I have cheerios practice. Bye guys." Brittany runs off fast trying not to be late.

"You really love her don't you?" Kurt asks.

"Yeah I do." Sam blushes.

"So what about you know who?" Blaine asks his friend.

"Guys I'm not worried about Santana. She's locked up and she won't get out." Sam tells them like it's no big deal.

Kurt and Blaine doesn't say anything. They're really scared for Sam if the Latina does return to school. Kurt has been talking to her they just didn't know that he and Santana were close. They all continue to eat their lunch until it was time for Glee.

….

Kurt walks into his house with Blaine for a study date. Kurt sets his stuff down on the couch and walking into the kitchen for some snacks. He comes back and sees a concerned look on Blaine face.

"You okay honey?" Kurt asks sweetly.

"Yeah. I'm worried about Sam though. He acts like there's not a possibility that Santana could get out of juve Kurt. She will kill him for Brittany."

"I know Blaine, but if they do let her out , Santana has to obey her parole." Kurt tells him as he sets down the snacks.

"You're right. I just don't want to see Santana nor Sam get hurt. Santana is going to be crushed when she finds out about Brittany and Sam. Santana said that Brittany was the love her life." Blaine sits down on the couch and open his chemistry book.

"I've been talking to Santana." Kurt confesses.

"Wait what?" Blaine questions his boyfriend.

"I've been helping her out. I couldn't just do anything for her Blaine."

"Kurt why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you were going to freak out about it."

"Kurt, I'm cool about, it's just I thought we could trust each other." Blaine says sadly.

"I know baby and I'm sorry. I called her yesterday, and she said that she was doing good." Kurt tells him.

"Kurt I won't tell anybody you know that." Blaine hugs his boyfriend.

"I know and I'm sorry Blaine." Kurt hugs back.

….

The next day Santana walks into the principal's office. Figgins looks up with a smile, but it all of the blood drains from his face.

"Santana? What are you doing here?" The Indian man asks.

"I got out early for good behavior. Now my schedule." She looks at him with evilness.

"Wait they're letting you come back to school?" He asks his shock.

"Yes Figgins. Look I want every single class Brittany has. So are you going to let me go to Glee or not?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Santana you cannot do anything illegal." He says sternly.

"I know that. I'm trying to change for my girl. I won't do anything unless one of those idiots slushie me, then we will have a problem." She growls.

"Okay I'll let you come back. Here." He hands her the schedule.

"Thanks. I needed this second chance." She smiles at him.

"You're welcome. Now Glee has already started. You can go ahead and go." He gives her a thumbs up.

"I got it." She walks out of the office and heads towards Glee.

….

Everyone was talking about Sectionals and about the songs that they were going to face. Rachel was suggesting broadway songs, but of course everyone said "Hell no" especially Mercedes. Brittany was standing in front of Sam talking to everyone about what Sam had done for them on their Anniversary. They were happy for her, but also scared about one feisty Latina who could kill Sam without anyone even knowing.

"All right guys. Any one has any suggestions about Sectionals?"

"Barbara Streisand." Rachel suggest with a smile.

"NO!" They all yell.

"Fine." Rachel huffs.

"Guys we have to have a song or we won't participate. We have to rehearse for it." Will said to his club.

"Nickelback." Ryder suggests.

"Daughtry." Sam says.

"Nicki Minaj." Unique says with a smile.

"Ariana Grande." Marley speaks up.

"Iggy Azalea." Kitty says with a smirk.

"Big Sean." Jake points out.

"Rihanna." Mercedes says.

"Fifth Harmony." Quinn suggests.

"Demi Lovato." Blaine and Kurt says.

"Beyonce." Brittany shrugs.

"Eminem." Artie says.

"Breaking Benjamin." Puck says with a smirk.

"Coldplay." Finn shrugs.

"Katy Perry." Mike and Tina both Said.

"They're all good suggestions guys. I think we may have something here." Will said with a smile.

They all began to talk again while Will wrote down some songs for them to do. The sound of the door opening catches their attention. Everyone was shocked to see Santana standing there with her head held high. Sam gulps hard and Santana just looks at them with her dark eyes. Quinn taps Brittany's shoulder. The Blonde turns to her with a smile until Quinn points at the door. Brittany's eyes widen at the sight of her ex-girlfriend standing right there in front of the class.

"Hey guys. Did you miss me?" Santana says with her signature smirk.

Uh-oh. Brittany's in trouble with Santana. Review and let me know what you think. I love writing stories. Sweet Lady Kisses.


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble for Brittany

Chapter 2: Trouble for Brittany

"Hey guys, did you miss me?" Santana said with her signature smirk.

The whole Glee club was silent. No one said a word; they just stared at the Latina with shock. They didn't know Santana was going to be released from juve at all. Santana just stands there with a smile on her face looking at Brittany. Quinn speaks up.

"Santana? How did you even get out?" Quinn asks her ex-best friend.

"Good behavior." Santana shrugs.

"Hmm." Quinn just crosses her arms and doesn't say a word the rest of the time.

"S-San?" Brittany asks in shock.

"Hey baby-b. Come here." Santana opens her arms out for a hug.

Brittany gets up and starts to step down off of the steps. Sam goes to stop her , but Blaine shakes his head no. He doesn't want the boy to get killed before they graduate. Brittany walks up to Santana nervous. She's even sweating. Brittany looks at Santana's appearance. Santana is wearing dark black Levi jeans, all black polo shoes, a blue long sleeved buttoned down shirt with a black tie and all black diamond earrings. The whole club can even see that Santana has a Brittany's name tatted on her neck with two angles wrapping a ribbon around it. Brittany hugs her and she feels Santana inhales her smell.

"Hi baby." Santana coos at her favorite blonde.

"Hi." Brittany says above a whisper.

"God, I missed you so much." Santana buries her face into Brittany's neck taking in more of her scent.

"You're finally free." Brittany says to her ex. Everyone else is just staring. They can't even say a word especially Kurt who's biting his nails because he's nervous.

"Yeah I am. I feel good now that I get to see you. These are for you." Santana hands out the stuffed duck she got from the work shop. The duck has on some jeans, a shirt that says "You're forever my unicorn", A snapback that has Brittany's name written in rainbow colors, and a Unicorn Necklace that's the same color of Brittany's eyes. Santana also brought her some tulips. Brittany takes the gifts and smiles at her.

"San these gifts are wonderful." Brittany smells the flowers and hugs the duck.

"Anything for my baby. Wanna grab lunch later?" Santana interlocks her hand with Brittany's free one.

"San I don't think that's a good idea." Brittany says.

"Why not? B I just want to hang-out for a while, I missed you babe." Santana looks into her eyes with love.

"O-okay. We can do that." Brittany stutters out.

"Great. I'll pick you up at 7." Santana kisses her cheek and wraps her arm around her walking her back to her seat. She sits down beside her and scoots her chair closer to Brittany resting her hand on her thigh. Brittany lets out shaky breaths when Santana pecks her neck. Sam just burn holes in the back of Santana's head. Ryder clams him down until the end of Class.

….

Santana is at her locker getting ready for her next class. She feels someone coming up to her. She turns around quickly.

"Hey San." Kurt hugs his friend.

"Hi Kurt. I'm happy to see you buddy." Santana grabs her books out of her locker.

"How do you feel? Give me all of the details." Kurt leans against another locker with his arms folded.

"Nothing much went down K. I mean I got out for being good. I wanted to see my Brittany, she's all that I need." Santana closes her locker and leans her back against it.

"I'm proud of you S. Have you spoken to Q yet?" Kurt raises an eyebrow.

"No. She won't even look at me. Quinn hates me Kurt, she didn't even visit me when I was locked up." Santana says sadly.

"San you have me you know. I love you." Kurt gives her a weak smile.

"I love you too K." She hugs him.

"Where are you taking Britt?" He gives her a bigger smile.

"Breadstix." Santana shrugs.

"Good choice." Kurt walks down the hallway with Santana going to their next class.

….

Brittany is sitting with the glee club in the courtyard. Brittany is just picking with her food. She can barely eat with Santana being back. Tina looks at her and places her hand on hers.

"You okay Britt?" the Asian girl asks.

"She's back guys. She doesn't even know about Sam and I. she's going to kill him." Brittany whispers sadly to her friends.

"Are you going to tell her?" Mike sips his drinks.

"I don't know. She should know. I mean she won't get mad right?" Brittany looks at her friend for closure.

"Britt it all depends on how she takes it. She's going to be pissed when she finds out though." Finn tells her in the nicest way.

"I know. What's wrong with you?" Brittany asks Sam who's pissed off.

"Britt why didn't you tell her right there?" Sam stabs his fork hard into his steak.

"She just got out Sam. I can't just break it to her like that. I have to tell her when the time is right, I don't want to say the wrong thing and hurt her feelings." Brittany tells her boyfriend.

"Britt you're joking right? She's going to try and have sex with you tonight, I know she is." Sam says angrily.

"Sam I won't let it get that far. Okay? She's need me tonight and I have to be there." Brittany pushes her tray away.

"Britt are you sure? I agree with Sam." Quinn speaks up.

"What do you have against her Quinn? She's been there for you ever since your parents kick you out for being pregnant. She took care of you and she even gave you money to try and take care of Beth. She's your friend too Q. I saw the way you were looking at her. She feels guilty enough." Brittany grabs her bag and walks back into the school. Quinn just sighs and continues to eat her lunch with the others.

….

Brittany walks into her house feeling sad. She's so confused right now because Santana is back and she may kill Sam. She's really scared for her boyfriend. She hears small little footsteps coming towards her way. Her son Clyde Zachariah Lopez – Pierce runs towards her leg and hugs it.

"Hi Momma." He greets.

"Hi sweetie. Were you good for grammy?" Brittany picks up her son and kisses his nose.

"I good momma." He snuggles into Brittany.

"Good. Where's grammy?"

"Kit." Clyde says not getting the whole word out. He means kitchen when he says that Brittany has been doing her best to teach her son how to talk, but then again he's only one.

"Okay." Brittany carries him to the kitchen where her mom is cooking her famous chicken pasta.

"Grammy, momma home." Clyde tries to get his grandmother's attention.

"Hi Brittany. How was school?" Her mother Jenny Pierce asks.

"Fine. Guess who showed up today?"

"You're aunt Holly?" Her mother guesses.

"No. Santana." Brittany looks at her mother's face go completely blank. Jenny looks like she was about to pass out. So she pours her some water in a glass from the container that was next to her and takes a long gulp. She sets the glass down on the island and walks over to the table and sits down.

"Mom? You okay?" Brittany asks her mother.

"What happened?" Jenny looks up at her daughter.

"Quinn asked how she got out and Santana said for good behavior. She bought me gifts and she kissed my cheek. She still loves me. What am I going to do?" Brittany takes a seat right across from her mother holding Clyde who is completely confused.

"Honey she cannot know about him."

"Mom this is her son too." Brittany covers Clyde's ears.

"After what she's done to you Brittany? Honey that's not good for him." Jenny pours her some more water.

"Mom she's taking me out tonight. I have to tell her the truth. I know Santana f-messed up, but I can't hold that against her." Brittany sighs feeling stressed.

"It's up to you, but she does have to respect this house Brittany. I will not have her come here and cause trouble." The older Pierce says sternly.

"Mom Santana respects you a lot. You're like a second mother to her, you know that." Brittany runs her hand through her hair.

"I know and I'm sorry baby. This whole Santana situation has been on my mind ever since the day they came over here and arrested her." Jenny leans back into her chair and just sighs.

"Do you think she did it? Mom Santana would never destroy five full –on years of love. We've liked each other ever since the first grade. She asked be to be her girlfriend when we were in the 7th grade." Brittany holds her son tighter trying not to cry.

"Baby I know it's hard. No one could stop you and Santana from being together. You guys acted like a married couple. Always there for each other, having disagreements, but at the end of the day sweetie, you two loved each other. You can't be that type of love because you may never find someone like Santana ever again." Jenny explains to her daughter.

"I know. I do love her mom so much. I guess I couldn't hold on to being not loved for a year. That's a long time without having your partner there with you." Brittany sets Clyde down and picks up and orange from the fruit basket.

"Honey tell her tonight. You only have one chance to make this right, if you love Santana then there's your answer, but if you think Sam is the one, then you have to set her free baby." Jenny turns the stove off.

"Thanks mom. I know what I have to do." Brittany takes Clyde upstairs with her.

"God Santana, please have your shit together." Jenny goes back to making dinner.

….

Santana walks to her house for the first time. She's nervous because she hasn't seen her family in a long time. She sighs deeply and raises her hand up to knock on the door. She hears footsteps coming towards it. She hears the door open and a gasp.

"Santana?"

"Hi mami." Santana looks at the older version of her.

"You're home." Maribel hugs her daughter tightly.

"Yeah. Where is everyone?" Santana asks looking in the house.

"Oh your father took them out for ice cream." Maribel smiles.

"I'm taking Britt out tonight. Do you still have my suit?"

"Yeah it's still in the closet. Come on let's get you ready." Her mother pulls her into the house.

"How's everyone?"

"They're good. We all missed you San." The older woman pours some tea.

"So did I ma. I hated being in there for something I didn't even do. Brittany was so pissed at me. Santana grimaces at the memory of Brittany going off on her.

"Baby they had no right doing that to you. I can't believe they did that to you." Maribel shakes her head in anger.

"It's on my record forever. It's going to be hard for me to get a job now." Santana puts her hand on her forehead.

"Well we do need people at the hospital. You could file papers and take appointment s." She shrugs.

"How much do they pay mom?" The younger Latina asks.

"15 dollars an hour."

"I'll take it. It will give me something to do while I'm still in school."

"Yeah that's good thinking baby." Maribel drinks her tea.

"I love her mom." Santana says to her mother.

"I know baby. Let's show her how much you do tonight." She drags her daughter upstairs to her room to help get ready for her date with Britt.

End of chapter 2. I hope you liked it. How cute is Clyde? Brittana's past will be explained soon. Also Santana's past will come. Brittana date in the next one. Brittany will tell Santana. Sweet Lady Kisses.


	3. Chapter 3: Heartbreaker

Chapter 3: Heartbreaker

Okay So I re-read what I did. Sorry guys. I fixed it. Sorry about Clyde's dialogue.

Santana pulls up in Brittany's drive way. She shuts the lights off and gets off of the car locking it with flowers in her hand. She walks up to the front door and knocks. She hears footsteps coming towards it as the door flies open.

"Hi Jenny. Nice to see you again." Santana greets the older Pierce.

"Hi Santana. Come on in, Brittany should be ready in a second." Jenny closes the door.

"Alright. So how have been?" Santana smiles.

"Good. Working a lot. How does it feel being out?" Jenny sits down in a chair.

"Amazing. I'm finally free from everything. I just want to make things right between me and Brittany." Santana says truthfully.

"I hope so. She's been through a lot this past year."

"I know and I'm here to make it right." Santana hears creaking up the stairs.

"Mom where are you?" Brittany yells.

"Downstairs honey." Jenny yells back.

"Grammy!" Clyde runs into the living room.

"What's wrong bubba?" Jenny picks up her grandson.

"I want snack. Pwease." He says with his big blue eyes.

"Okay baby." Jenny sets him down.

"Yay!" Clyde looks at Santana and walks over to her.

"Hi little man." Santana greets the boy.

"Hi. Who you?" Clyde asks.

"I'm Santana. Brittany's girlfriend. What about you?" Santana lowers down to meet him at eye level.

"I Clyde." He smiles at her.

"Son? Brittany has a son?" Santana stands back up to look at Jenny.

"Yeah. Clyde let's go get that snack." Jenny and Clyde goes into the kitchen.

Brittany comes downstairs in a silver dress and black heels, A cross around her neck, with two silver bracelets on her wrist.

"Wow you look beautiful." Santana kisses her cheek.

"Thanks San. So do you." Brittany blushes.

"Thanks B. These are for you." Santana holds out the flowers.

"Thanks. I'll put them in a vase." Brittany walks puts the flowers in a vase.

"So are you ready?"

"Yeah. Bye mom." Brittany grabs her purse.

"Wait!" Clyde hugs Brittany's leg.

"I love you baby." Brittany kisses his head.

" Wuv you mommy." Clyde waves.

"Bye guys." Brittany leaves with Santana.

….

Santana and Brittany arrives at Breadstix. Santana opens the door for Brittany and they walk in hand in hand. Brittany is nervous about telling Santana everything tonight. Santana will never forgive or speak to her ever again.

"Hi Caitlin." Santana gretts the girl.

"San! Hi!" The redhead hugs her.

"Thanks for doing this for me tonight." She nudges the girl.

"It was my pleasure San. I'm so happy you finally got out. Follow me." Caitlin leads Santana and Brittany to a private area set up just for them. Brittany sits down at the round table. Santana turns to Caitlin and says

"Okay everything is set up right? I want this to be perfect." Santana says.

"Yeah. We have the ring in place for the big moment. I'll send the violinist and harpist out here. We've cooked everything." Caitlin grins at the Latina.

"Thanks C. I'll have to repay you on this." Santana nods at her.

"No problem. Now go get her tiger." Caitlin goes into he kitchen.

Santana turns around and sits down beside Brittany who's fiddling with her bracelets.

"Are you okay B?" The Latina asks worriedly.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Brittany lies.

"Okay. If you're sure." Santana scoots closer to Brittany.

"Here we are. Enjoy guys." Caitlin sets down everything and goes back into he kitchen. She sends the harpist and violinist out. They began to play soft music while they ate.

"Do you like it?" Santana asks.

"Yes I do. This is wonderful San." Brittany twirls her fork into the spaghetti.

"Glad you like it baby." Santana kisses her lips gently then goes right back to eating. Brittany's lips tingle when Santana had kissed her.

"San how did you do all of this?" Brittany looks around at the decorations in the restaurant.

"I have my ways. So how's everything going?" Santana wipes her mouth with a napkin.

"Great. I'm working on trying to get into college. So I study more and I attend every class." Brittany sips on her wine.

"That's great babe. I'm proud of you. I always told you that you were so damn smart B." Santana strokes her cheek.

"Thanks." Brittany shivers at Santana's touch.

"B I uh have something I wanted to ask you." Santana fiddles with her thumbs.

"What is it San?"

"Uh..well…" Santana looks over at the kitchen. Caitlin gets the message and pushes out a cart with a plate full of chocolate strawberries with a velvet box in the middle. Santana picks the box up and holds out her hand for Brittany to take. Brittany takes it. Santana gets down on one knee and Brittany gasps with her hand over her mouth. _"Oh god."_ Brittany thinks.

"Britt I know I fucked up a year ago, but you're my everything and I wish I could've been there for you. You make me who I am today and I know you might not think I deserve you, but I do. I thought about you every single day when I was gone. I love you so much and I want you to be the mother of my children and my wife, so Brittany S. Pierce will you marry me?" Santana opens the box revealing a Square halo slit shank diamond ring set perfectly in the box.

"San I-I don't' know what to say." Brittany chokes out.

"Britt we love each other baby. All you have to do is say yes." Santana hopefully says.

"S-San I-I can't marry you." Brittany says in a broken voice.

"W-what? Why not?" Santana gets off of her knee. _"It's now or never Brittany."_ She thinks.

"I'm seeing someone Santana. That's why I can't marry you." Brittany looks up at the Latina with a sad look. Santana drops her hand.

Santana's heart breaks right then and there. The love her of life just rejected her proposal and Santana is completely hurt that Brittany is seeing someone that's not her. Santana keeps her eyes on the ground and lets out a shaky breath. Brittany knows that the Latina is crying.

"Oh. Who has your heart then if I don't anymore?" Santana looks up at Brittany with tears falling down her face.

"It's Sam. We're dating." Brittany feels her heart break when she sees Santana letting out fresh tears.

"Y-you don't love me anymore?" Santana asks sadly.

"I…." Brittany starts out.

"How did he end up winning your heart and I didn't?!" Santana cries in anger.

"San I'm sorry. You were away and I was lonely." Brittany tears starts to pool in her eyes.

"I-I waited for you. I wanted you to sees how much I've changed, I-I love you Britt-Britt. I didn't have sex with anyone while I was away. I only wanted you; you're the woman of my dreams." Santana sobs.

"San I love Sam. I'm sorry I had to break up with you like this." Brittany goes to place a hand on Santana, but the Latina backs away from her.

"Clyde is mine isn't he?" Santana doesn't look up at the blonde. Santana feels betrayed.

"Yes. I was pregnant when you were gone." Brittany sniffs.

"I understand. I guess I fail at being the best girlfriend that I could. Do you still love me?" Santana asks with hopeful eyes.

"No. I don't love you anymore." Brittany's tears falls.

"O-okay then. Um…maybe we should go then." Santana has more tears falling down her face as she closes the box stuffing it in her pocket. Brittany just nods and follows Santana out to the car. Santana opens the door for her and gets into the driver's seat. The whole car ride was silent and neither of them said a word. Santana pulls into Brittany's driveway and shuts the engine off. Santana wipes her tears away after being heartbroken. Brittany reaches over to grab Santana's hand, but Santana moves it away.

"Just go." Santana looks out the window. Brittany sighs and gets out of the car. She walks up to her doorstep. She turns around to see Santana looking at the ring she just proposed to her with. Brittany walks inside of her house closing the door. Jenny looks up with a smile, but it fades away when sees Brittany's face all red.

"Honey?" Jenny walks over to her daughter.

Brittany just cries into her mother's arms. Jenny tries everything to calm Brittany down, but nothing wasn't working. Brittany cries all night until she finally went to sleep. Jenny tucks Brittany in for the night and went to the kitchen to drink some tea.

….

Santana is on top of a cliff drinking her pain away. She feels so fucking betrayed by Brittany and it hurts like a bitch. Santana chugs the vodka down ignoring the burns in her throat. She looks awful. Santana's hair is all over the place, her eyes are bloodshot red and she reeks of alcohol. Santana gets back into her car and drives home. Santana stops at a red light, and then she goes when it turns green. Santana looks to her left seeing bright lights coming towards her way.

**CRASH**

Everything went black.

End of Chapter 3. Uh-oh. Sorry about this chapter. It might not be as good as I thought, but hey I tried. Everything will be hell for Sam in the next couple of Chapters. Trust me Santana is pissed. Snixx will be unleashed. Sweet Lady Kisses


	4. AN

**A/N **

**Okay I see that some people are pissed about Chapter 3 for Time for a change. So I'm going to change the whole dialogue. Would that make you all happy? I apologize for Clyde's dialogue that's my fault. Some people say hurtful things on this site and it hurts sometimes. Why do you even read if you're going to judge people? Now I'll change the whole thing. Anybody want anything in particular in the chapter? Just tell me, but don't sit there and make people feel bad. Sorry if it feels rushed guys. I'll try to slow it down a bit. For everyone who gave me positive reviews thank you. For the bad reviews, sorry if I'm not making you all happy, I'm only one person who makes mistakes. Hell we all do. Sweet Lady Kisses.**


	5. Chapter 4: F the pain away

Chapter 4: F the pain away

Maribel is in bed sleeping. She hears her phone vibrate. She reaches over to her nightstand and answers it. She puts the device to her ear.

"Hello?" She asks groggily.

"Mrs. Lopez this Officer Martin. I'm calling because we have your daughter Santana Lopez at Lima Hospital."

Maribel jolts up and shakes her husband awake. He wakes up looking at his wife with a sleepy look. Maribel has tears in her eyes. He's wide awake now.

"What happened?" She finally asked.

"She was driving on the back roads. A drunken driver hit her car while she heading home." The officer tells her.

"We're on our way." She throws the cover off her and gets out of bed.

"Yes ma'am." He hangs up.

"Oh my god." Maribel slips some clothes on.

"Baby what's going on?" David asked getting up out of bed.

"Santana's in the hospital." Maribel puts a little of make-up on.

"What?! What happened to my daughter?!" David yells.

"David let's go to the hospital and find out more." Maribel goes to wake up her children.

"She better not be dead." David hisses as he slips on some clothes.

…..

The Lopez family and the whole Glee Club is waiting for the doctor to come and tell them about Santana. David is getting impatient. The doctor comes back. They all stand up.

"How is she?" David asked.

"She has 4 broken ribs. 2 on the right and 2 on the left. Her arm is broken and she has a dislocated shoulder. She will be in a cast for about a month or two. Her leg is bruised. She has bruises on her face, a busted lip, and gash on the right side of her head. The gash was kind of bad so we had to stitch it up. Santana also her kidney was damaged so we have to perform surgery. Also….." The doctor trails off.

"Also what?" Holly asked.

"Santana's is currently paralyzed from the waist down. Her spinal cord was damaged during the accident."

Everyone has their hand over their mouths. Everyone turns to look at Quinn who's currently shaking because she remembers her accident. Artie even feels bad. David is fucking pissed he wants to kill this person.

"How long will the surgery take?" Kurt asked.

"About 2 hours. Santana is lucky to still be here. The cops are here to talk to you guys."

"Thank you doctor." Maribel sits down in a chair.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lopez. I'm Officer Martin and this is my partner Officer Hanna."

"Hi Officers. What happened?" David asked.

"Well Santana had the right away, but the driver ran a red light and hit her car making it flip over 4 times." Officer Martin tells them.

"Did anybody see it?" Maribel asks.

"Yes. A woman named Lisa Mills. She was walking her dog around the time it occurred. She was the one who called 911. Lisa really couldn't see the driver, but she said they way the person was built it looked like a guy." Officer Hanna tells them reading the notes off of her pad.

"Where was she coming from? Anybody know?" Officer Martin asked.

"She was with me." Brittany speaks up. Everyone turns their heads towards her.

"Your name ma'am." Officer Hanna says.

"Brittany S. Pierce." Brittany tells the officer.

"Brittany where were you two?" Officer Hanna asked.

"On a date. We went to breadstix and she dropped me off at my house upset."

"Why was she upset?" Officer Martin asked the blonde.

"I rejected her proposal to me. I also told her that I didn't lover her anymore. I told her that she had a son. Santana was heartbroken. I don't know where she went after that." Brittany explains.

"The doctors found Alcohol in Santana's system, Santana was little bit off the edge." Officer Martin states.

"So what about the driver?" Blaine asks.

"We're looking for him right now."

"Thank you officers." David shakes their hands.

"No problem." They both walk to the lobby.

….

The next day

The Glee club are all sitting in their seats sad. Quinn wipes her tears because she feels guilty on how she's been treating Santana. Brittany just sighs. Kurt speaks up.

"You know this is your fault right?" Kurt looks over at Brittany.

"Excuse me?"

"Brittany she loves you. She told me that she would never do anything bad. I talked to her parole officer. Santana has been on good behavior. I can't believe you rejected her last night. You should have told her about your son while she was locked up." Kurt hisses.

"Kurt maybe you should calm down. It's the drivers fault not Brittany's." Will states.

"Why should I? Santana worked her ass off to make that date perfect. And you (Kurt points to Quinn) you've been a real big bitch lately. Santana has done a lot for you. She helped you with your physical therapy and she kicked Puck's ass when he got you pregnant. You had no right to say those things to her Quinn. You both should be ashamed of yourself. And you (Kurt points to Finn), you had no right outing Santana. Her grandmother disowned her because of what happened. You guys are so fucking selfish to that girl. Santana has a lot going on with her and you guys are assholes for treating her like shit. Don't bother coming down to the hospital to see her. Come on Blaine." Kurt walks out angrily.

"You know he's right. You guys are selfish." Blaine follows Kurt.

"What do we do now?" Sam looks at his fellow classmates.

"We have to go see Santana." Rachel picks up her things and walks out.

…..

Maribel is sitting beside Santana holding her hand. Emilio and Elisa are looking at their sister with tears in their eyes. David is in the lobby talking to the cops. They hear a knock. Emilio opens the door revealing Kurt and Blaine.

"How is she?" Kurt kisses Santana's head.

"She's okay. She moved her hand a bit."

"She hasn't opened her eyes yet?" Blaine sets his things down by the side of Santana's bed.

"No. Not yet." Elisa says.

"I'm sorry Maribel."

"Kurt it's not your fault honey. My daughter has been through a lot. I can't believe somebody would do this to her."

"I'm going to kill whoever did this to my sister." Emilio says angrily.

"Honey, there's no need for that. Santana's alive and that's what matter. I'm glad she didn't die." Maribel sniffs.

"Mom, they will catch the guy. Don't worry." Elisa hugs her mother.

"I hope so. I hope Santana doesn't go all Lima Heights on the doctors. She hates needles." Maribel giggles.

"Oh she will. She will find out about it." Blaine laughs.

Everyone laughs for a bit.

"Maribel you want a break? I could watch her."

"Oh that would be great Kurt. Thank you." She hugs the boy.

"Sure."

"Mom we should be heading out. I got to get back home and finish my work for school." Elisa tells her mom.

"Sure honey. I'll call you guys if something happens."

"Thanks for being here for her Kurt. You're like a brother to her." Emilio shakes his hand.

"No problem. I love Santana." Kurt looks over at his best friend who has an oxygen tube in her nose.

"Thank you too Blaine. You guys are really good to her." Elisa kisses his cheek and leaves with Emilio.

"I will be right back guys." Maribel leaves.

….

Maribel is in the Cafeteria drinking some coffee. She looks up and sees the Glee club standing there with sad looks. She stands up and walks over to them.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Mrs. Lopez." Rachel greets for them.

"I thought Kurt told you guys not to come."

"We had to see her. We feel guilty." Sam said.

"Guilty? So why do have to feel guilty for little boy? You took my daughters true love away from her. I don't like you whatever your name is. To be honest this is your fault. You knew Santana and Brittany were in a relationship and you were too jealous that you had to have Brittany for yourself. I don't want you around my daughter or my fucking grandson. And you (She points to Quinn) Santana did a lot for you Quinn. You were like a daughter to me until you betrayed my daughter. She told me what happen between you and Puck. Santana loves you Quinn. You were like a sister to her and sisters don't betray each other. And you (She points to Finn) I can't believe you outed my daughter. I know Santana can be hot headed. You pissed her off Finn. Santana wanted to kill herself that day because of your foolishness. And you (she points to Brittany) I love you like my own Brittany. I don't hate you for this, but Santana loves you. I can't hate you because of my grandson. You two belong together and you know it. You should have said yes to her. You don't love guppy lips. You love my daughter who's up stairs fighting for her life. You three are so fucking selfish. You all are." Maribel leaves them standing there with hurt looks on their faces.

…..

Kurt and Blaine are cuddled up together sleeping in a chair. Santana groans. Kurt looks up and sees the Latina fluttering her eyes open. Kurt gasps. He runs out to go get the doctor. Blaine goes over to Santana smiling down at her. The doctor comes running in.

"Can you hear me Santana?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." She nods.

"Okay. Blink if you see the light." They click the mini flashlight on and off. Santana blinks.

"She okay?" Maribel asks walking in.

"Yes. I'm going to run some test on Santana." The doctor writes down on their clipboard.

"Santana how do you feel?" Kurt asks.

"Like shit." She coughs.

"I'll be back." The doctor walks out.

"Thank you god." Maribel goes over and kisses Santana head.

….

Santana is sitting up in her bed eating some chicken noodle soup. She has a cup of sprite beside her. Her mother told her the news about her injures. Santana cried for a while, but she got past it. Santana hates that it happened to her, but she will try to make the best of it. Santana looks up at her mother.

"Mami? You alright?" Santana asks worriedly.

"Santana I worried."

"Mom I'm fine. I will walk again." Santana chuckles.

"Santana I was mad. I went off on your friends. I'm sorry." She apologizes.

"Mom it's fine. Kurt told me he did the same thing." Santana rolls her eyes.

"So have you seen your son yet?"

"Yeah. He looks just like me minus the blue eyes." Santana smiles.

"I want to see my grandson."

"Call her. It's fine." Santana shrugs.

"Santana, I hate that you were drinking." Maribel take the bowl away from her and puts it to the side.

"Mom it wasn't like that. I got my heartbroken. Fucking Sam Evans. I hate him mom. He took Brittany away from me. That's not right. She never broke up with me!" Santana screams.

"I know mija. I don't like that big lipped boy neither."

"Where's Dad?"

"Hopefully not killing the driver."

"Yeah I hope not." Santana yawns.

"You tired?"

"Yeah a bit." Santana dozes off.

"Night Santana." Her mom tucks her in and kisses her head.

…..

Brittany and Jenny are standing in the lobby with Clyde. Maribel sees them and walks up to them. She taps Brittany shoulder.

"Hi Maribel." Jenny greets.

"Hi Jenny."

"Hi Mrs. Lopez." Brittany greets the older woman.

"It's Maribel Brittany. You've know me long enough to know I hate when you call me that." Maribel smiles.

"I'm sorry. I know it's my fault she's here." Brittany says in guilt.

"It's not your fault Brittany. I'm sorry if I was hard on you yesterday. I was upset about Santana's condition. She didn't deserve this." Maribel says to Brittany.

"You're right she doesn't. I know she loves me and I still love her. I'm sorry about not telling her about her son. He wants to see Santana. Is that okay?" Brittany rubs Clyde's head.

"Yeah come on. She's awake." Maribel walks to Santana's room.

…..

Santana is watching Ridiculousness. She laughs at something Rob says. She looks over and sees her mom walking in with Brittany, Jenny and Clyde. He turns the TV down.

"Hi San."

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. Hi Jenny." Santana waves.

"Hey Santana. You need anything?" She asks.

"No I'm fine. Thanks."

"Clyde, Santana's awake." She shakes him a bit.

Clyde wakes up and looks over at Santana. He smiles and reaches for her. Brittany hands him to Santana who takes him.

"Hi buddy."

"Hi. You got boo boo's." He examines Santana's injuries.

"Yeah I do. They will be okay."

"Oh. Kissy boo boo's mama." Clyde points to Santana's injuries.

Brittany walks over and kisses Santana's wounds.

"Hey buddy wanna go spend time with Abuela?"

"Abuewa?

"It's mean grandma in Spanish. That's my mom." Santana points to her mother who's smiling.

"Oh. She my too?" He points to himself.

"Yeah buddy. She's abuela."

"I want abuewa.' He reaches over to Maribel. She takes him.

"Hi honey." She hugs him.

"Hi abuewa. I Clyde." He cuddles into her.

"Let's leave these two alone." Jenny says.

"Good idea." Maribel leaves Jenny.

"It's good to see you." Santana grabs her hand.

"Santana I'm sorry."

"It's cool B." Santana looks down.

"Santana look at me."

"I can't." Santana shakes her head.

Brittany strokes her cheek. Santana leans into her touch and kisses her palm. Brittany sits on the side of the bed. Brittany leans in to kiss Santana.

"What's going on here?" A figure asks.

…

Whew. Another one down. Whoo-Hoo! Go Mama Lopez. She told them off. Should I do The List next? Sweet Lady Kisses


	6. Chapter 5: Taking care of Santana

Chapter 5: Taking care of Santana

"What's going on here?" A figure asks.

Santana and Brittany jump apart. Sam is standing there with his arms crossed glaring at them. Santana rolls her eyes and turns the TV back on. Brittany just looks at her boyfriend.

"Is anybody going to answer me?" Sam said smartly.

"No, so why don't you just fuck off and get the hell out of my hospital room." Santana says rudely.

"Brittany, are you going to let her talk to me like this?" Sam scoffs.

"Sam, Mama Lopez said that she really didn't want you here." Brittany said fluffing Santana's pillow.

"Britt you're taking her side?"

"Get the fuck out of here!" Santana screams.

"Fine." Sam turns to leave. "Britt, you coming?" Sam asks his girlfriend.

"I'm staying with Santana for a while." Brittany said.

"What about me?"

"What about you fish lips? I'm the one who's sitting here injured. Get out!" Santana yells again.

"Just go Sam." Brittany rolls her eyes.

"Whatever." He leaves the room.

Santana pulls Brittany close to her. Brittany smiles sadly at Santana.

"So, uh you wanna be my nurse?" Santana smiles.

"Santana, no kinky stuff. I will help you through this." Brittany said.

"Thank you. So uh about my kiss." Santana pulls Brittany closer.

"You want it now?" Brittany giggles.

"Yep." Santana puckers her lips.

Brittany leans down and kisses Santana. Santana pulls Brittany on top of her. Brittany turns her head to kiss Santana deeper. The both moan with their tongues make contact with each other. Santana holds Brittany's waist to keep her in place. They pull away due to the lack of air. Brittany leans her forehead against Santana's.

"I missed that." Brittany said.

"Hmm, I want to take you right here." Santana kisses her bottom lip.

"San!" Brittany chuckles. "We can't do it in the hospital." Brittany gets off of Santana.

"Where are you going?" Santana whines.

"San, you need to eat."

"I am hungry." Santana pats her belly.

"What do you want to eat?" Brittany asked.

"You." Santana licks her lips.

Brittany feels arousal.

"San, be serious." She groans.

"I am. I want you to sit on my face." Santana looks at Brittany seriously.

"Sanny stop playing." Brittany walks back over to the injured girl.

"I just love you Britt. I don't play games about you." Santana looks Brittany in her eyes.

"I know." Brittany kisses her forehead.

"I want spaghetti."

"Okay, I'll go home and cook you some." Brittany takes out her phone.

"Britt, who are you calling?"

"Quinn." She states.

"No. I don't want to talk to her." Santana crosses her arms.

"You two need to work this out San. I'm tired of you guys fighting." Brittany calls Quinn.

"_Hello?" The blonde picks up._

"Hey Q." Brittany greets.

"_Oh, hey B."_

"Can you come to the hospital?" She asks.

"_No." She says quickly._

"Bring your ass over here!" Brittany screams shocking Santana.

"_I'm not in the mood Britt." Quinn says._

"I'm not neither. Now, bring your ass over and work this shit out with San." She says sternly.

"_Fine. I'll be there in 10." Quinn says calmly._

"Thank you."

"_Welcome. Bye B." Quinn hangs up._

"She's coming San." Brittany turns to look at her.

"Okay."

…

Quinn walks into Santana's hospital room. She sees Brittany holding her hand. Quinn speaks.

"Hey."

"Hey Q." Brittany greets. Santana just stares at Quinn burning holes in her face.

"San, I'll be back. Just talk." Brittany leaves the room.

"Anything you want to say to me?" Santana hisses.

"Not really." Quinn sits in a chair away from Santana.

"You're a bitch Q. I got in trouble over some bullshit and you know that." Santana glares at the blonde.

"San, those drugs were in your locker. You said that you wasn't using anymore." Quinn reminds her.

"I didn't. I've been clean for over a year Quinn. I didn't know where to get meth from!" Santana screams.

"Then who did it then?"

"You tell me Fabray. I'm your best friend Q. I hate how you're treating me after everything that I've done for you." Santana cries.

"San…" Quinn trails off scooting the chair closer to her.

"I did a lot of you Quinn. So don't act like that you fucking care about me because I'm fucked up. Friends don't betray each other. You were like a sister to me until you told the fucking cops that the drugs were mine. You damn well what you did." Santana tears keeps falling.

"I'm sorry San. I am. Please forgive me." Quinn takes her hand and holds it.

"Just don't leave me again Q."

"I won't." Quinn hugs Santana.

Brittany walks back in with Santana's food. They look up at the talk blonde.

"Is that my food?" Santana asked.

"Yeah." Brittany pulls up a chair and opens the container. She pulls out a plastic fork.

"Hey San, you need anything from home?" Quinn asked.

"Oh yeah, Can you get my favorite pillow? I hate these." Santana grumbles.

"Sure. I'll be back." Quinn stands up and leaves.

"Did you guys work things out?" Brittany asked as she twirls the fork in the noodles.

"Yep." Santana opens her mouth when Brittany holds the fork up.

"Such a baby." Brittany said when Santana chews happily.

"Hmm, so good. I want more." Santana opens her mouth again. Brittany giggles and feeds Santana.

"You like this don't you?"

"Yeah. You're feeding me. The best thing ever." Santana smiles.

"I bet." Brittany takes a bit of the spaghetti.

"That's my food." Santana whines.

"Yeah and I'm feeding the food I cooked to you." Brittany takes another bite.

"Okay, okay. That's enough. My tummy is growling." Santana smirks.

"You're so spoiled." Brittany chuckles when she feeds Santana again.

"You're cooking is so damn good." Santana licks the sauce from her lips. Brittany wipes her mouth.

"I know. So when do you get to leave?"

"I don't know. I'm actually scared going back to school in a wheelchair."

"San, there's nothing to be scared about. You will get better." Brittany said stoking her hand.

"Thanks B."

"You're welcome." Brittany puts the top back onto Santana's food.

"So what about Sam?"

"I don't know. What he said to you wasn't right." Brittany said.

"Britt, why did you reject me? We love each other and I can't stand seeing you with big lips." Santana said.

"I know San, I'm sorry for the way I have treated you. I will talk to Sam about us. I do miss you."

"I miss you. You're my everything." Santana winks.

"You're mine San." Brittany walks over and lies beside her.

BUZZ

"Oh my way up Britt" – Sam

"Sam's coming up." Brittany groans.

"Why? Who keeps letting him up here?" Santana asks.

"I don't know." Brittany sits up. She hears the door open. Sam walks in.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Santana spits.

"I just came to get Brittany." Sam said.

"Sam, you can't just walk in here. Santana doesn't even like you."

"Britt, I haven't seen you in like two days. It's our time now." Sam holds his hand out.

"Sam, now is not the time." Brittany walks back over to Santana.

"What did you guys do?" He questions.

"Maybe I fucked her so good she forgot about you froggy." Santana says bitterly.

"Britt you're gonna have to choose." Sam tells his girlfriend.

"Sam I'm not doing this right now." Brittany shakes her head.

"I'm not leaving." Sam said sitting in a chair.

Kurt walks in with the police.

"He's not allowed here officer." Kurt Said walking in with Clyde in his arms. He walks over to Santana and hands Clyde to her. Santana takes him.

"On your feet sir. You're not allowed to see Miss Lopez." The officer said.

"That's bullshit!" Sam screams.

"Hey, don't use that language around my son. Get him out of here!" Santana says.

"Right away Miss Lopez." The officer pulls Sam up and throws him outside. Kurt smiles at Brittany.

"Hey Kurt."

"Hi Britt."

"Do you still hate me?" Brittany asked.

"No, I'm sorry for yelling, I love Santana like a sister and I was upset. We're still unicorns." Kurt hugs her.

"I love you Kurty." Brittany smiles.

"I love you too." Kurt pulls away.

"San, I'm going to go ask the doctor about you vitals." Brittany leaves.

"So? What's going on between you two?' Kurt asked.

"Nothing." She said playing with Clyde.

"Otay Tana?" Clyde asks.

"Yep." She kisses him on the head.

"I wu kissy." Clyde giggles.

"I love kisses too." Santana smiles.

"You two are so cute San." Kurt beams.

"So, uh how are you and Blaine?" Santana asks.

"We're good. I was wondering about your therapy. Who's going to help you?"

"I don't know yet. To be honest it's up to me to heal. I want to walk again." Santana said letting Clyde playing with her hair.

"I'm sorry you're going though this." Kurt said holding her hand.

"I'm fine. I got my family.' Santana said.

"What are you going to do now?" Kurt asked as he sits in a chair.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me again." Santana looks at her best friend.

End of this chapter. Wow. Santana wants to try to ask Brittany to marry her again. I hope you guys liked it. I will be doing a flashback soon. Next chapter Brittany and Santana will be getting closer. Sam will try to get rid of Santana. Sweet Lady Kisses.


End file.
